


Samantha tries to summon a demon

by 3coco33, MoYe_CF



Series: Samantha’s Crazy Porn Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Demon, F/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Succumbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3coco33/pseuds/3coco33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoYe_CF/pseuds/MoYe_CF
Summary: Samantha tries to summon a demon
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Samantha’s Crazy Porn Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172789





	Samantha tries to summon a demon

Samantha finds an old book in an attic. It’s old because there’s dust on it. One page is about summoning a demon. “Oh nice a demon,” she says because she wants to fuck a demon. So she summons the demon. The demon wants to fuck her because she’s beautiful, apparently. “Hoop hoop hoop” the demon takes her to his demon realm because he wants to fuck her. She’s scared but intrigued, because she thinks the demon has an egg-shaped dick. Does he have an egg-shaped dick? Maybe. He’s also really big, just everywhere. “Take that, you little slut,” he yells as he shoves his egg-shaped dick into her mouth. She chewed on it and it felt like an egg. By the way, her arms are tied up. And the demon is actually a succumbus who is also a masochist, so he actually enjoys this. Chew chew chew like bubble gum. He reaches back and fingers her asshole, without lube because he actually secretes slime. He shoves a carrot up her ass. The carrot wiggles around in the asshole and attacks the prostate. She moans, But she can’t because she’s also gagged. “Who’s my cum dumpster now?” he cums. She comes too, because a carrot is up her ass.  
The egg dick dissappears i guess

**Author's Note:**

> Egg-shaped dick


End file.
